Gay
by LolitaRobin
Summary: Wally's convinced that Dick is gay, but Dick disagrees with him. Will Wally be able to convince his bro that he's gay? Wally/Kid FlashxRobin slash


**Here's my first Kid Flash/Robin that I'm uploading to FF. I have more, but not here. XD This is just a lame little drabble that I came up with in the shower. I was thinking about how on tumblr, I refer to myself as Robin and how Robin probably shaved his legs to maintain ultimate sexiness.**

**Please remember that Robin is fourteen in this one, thus making Wally sixteen, and that they do know each other's secret identities, and also remember that I do not own Young Justice, because if I did, KF and Robin would be more than friends.**

**Enjoy~**

**Dick stood in the shower, washing his hair. He was dirty and covered in blood and sweat from yet another battle, this time against the Joker. Yeah, the Joker himself decided to put on a show. And what a show it was. He hit the wall of the shower hard, but not hard enough to leave a dent or alert Wally that he was angry. Wally, he remembered with a pang. Poor kid was all fucked up after this last battle. He was probably sleeping on Dick's bed right now, after draining all his energy after all that speeding.**

**Dick shut off the water and stepped out of his large shower and into his even larger bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waste. He stared at his reflection, taking it all in. He had a few bruises on his chest and a long gash across his torso. He wondered how he had gotten that. He shrugged it off as nothing, seeing as it wasn't bleeding and didn't look like it needed medical attention. And besides, he had learned to clean up his wounds at age ten. He sighed and put on a pair of loose gym shorts and made his way out of the bathroom, drying his hair.**

**Sure enough, he was right. The speedster was sleeping, mouth opened slightly, costume on the floor next to the bed. He was wearing a pair of boxers, and that was it, Dick realized with a blush. He silently padded over to the bed, still drying off his hair.**

"**Wally," he whispered, poking him.**

"**Nnngh," Wally replied.**

**How intelligent.**

"**Wally!" Dick said, louder this time. "Wake up, dude!"**

"**Diiiiiick," whined Wally, voice muffled by the noirette's pillow. "It's too early!"**

"**It's…" he glanced at his clock. "… nine-thirty at night, bro."**

"**Exactly, too early."**

"**At least move over," said Dick impatiently.**

**Wally rolled over onto his back, shooting Dick a glare. Dick climbed into his king-sized bed and leaned against the headboard, suddenly aware of how gay this would look if anyone happened to wander in. Then he realized how much he didn't give a fuck. He stiffened slightly as Wally rested a hand on his partially revealed leg.**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Touching your leg."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because it's soft," responded Wally as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You shave your legs. I like that."**

**Dick blushed and looked away. "That's really gay."**

"**Yeah, and?" asked Wally. "What if I am gay?"**

**He sat up straighter and met Dick's eyes.**

"**I wouldn't care," said Dick quietly.**

"**I know you wouldn't," said Wally. "Because you are too."**

"**W-what?" spluttered Dick. "How would you know? What gives you to right to declare my sexuality!"**

"**Dick, I've known I was gay for three years now," said Wally in exasperation. "I think I know another gay when I see one."**

"**But what about Miss M?" asked Dick.**

"**You don't actually think I'm interested in her, do you?" said Wally, surprise etching his face.**

**Dick looked away and nodded. He could feel his blush getting deeper and more obvious. He pushed Wally's hand off his leg and pulled them to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.**

"**Rob?"**

**He grunted to show that he was listening.**

"**You shave your legs. Tell me that's not gay. Only swimmers and gay guys do that."**

"**And acrobats," corrected Dick. "… I think."**

"**Gay."**

"**Asshole."**

"**Gay."**

"**Wally, shut the fuck u-mmph!"**

**He was cut off by Wally's lips meeting his. His eyes widened for a second, then closed as he removed his arms from his legs and rested them around Wally's neck, gently tugging him closer. He vaguely felt Wally's tongue poke at his lips and he parted them, allowing Wally to explore. Wally's strong arms wrapped around his waist and held Dick against him. Finally, after another minute of kissing, Wally pulled away. He smiled at Dick, opened his mouth and said,**

"**Gay."**

**End~ **

**The "Gay." thing was inspired by one of my friends on facebook. He's gay and every time he posts a status that's a gay implication or whatever, one of his other friends will comment on it and say, "Gay." xD **


End file.
